2P OneShots
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: 2P'sXReader. Just a bunch of dangerous oneshots about your time with the 2P's. Review sucks, stories are good trust me :) If you dare.
1. Chapter 1

"Come out, Come out where ever your are~!" 2P Italy sing songed. You ducked behind a bunch of crates in an alley way. You grabbed your bleeding side where one of Italy's four razor sharp knives had hit you in the side.

**click clack click **

You jumped up "Do you want me that bad~?" you threw one your own at the Italian hitting his hat. He responded just as quick barely missing your head. You threw yourself into a dark building locking the crazy Italian outside.

"You cant stay in there forever!" a crazy laughter irrupted from the other side of the door.

You sighed and, limped through the dark warehouse. You found a ladder leading up to the second floor.

_Maybe there's a window I can climb out of.._

You ignored the killer pain from your side, and kept climbing. You found a window, there was a rusty fire escape on the outside. You made sure there was no Italy down below, and assumed it safe to go down. Once your combat boots hit the pavement you sprinted to your house.

"I'm safe." you blew out an air of relief. You knew that, no one dared going to each other's house's, not unless you were completely sure they were either weak, or your allies. Giving the enemy a home court advantage, could lead you to either death or, slavery. You went to your closet, and grabbed your first aid kit out of your closet, and disinfected your cut. Usually you have an aid kit in your backpack that you usually carry around, but you weren't expecting to run into any of the 2P's today.

**FLASH BACK **

"Hmm... I'll take.. One of those yummy coffee shake things."

" You mean a frappuccino?" the cashier looked annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess." you shrugged. The lady was obviously being rude, at any moment you could have snapped her neck, but it was too public. Here in the 2P's world you could kill, or harm anyone, but there was one catch. You couldn't be caught. If you were caught, then you would have to face unbearable punishments.

You sat at a booth thinking over the new world you now lived in. It was a cat and mouse sort of thing. Either you were strong and feared or you were weak. It was quite a rare accurance if you were weak, and had someone to protect you. The 2P's didn't go around killing each other. No, that'd be too easy. Most of them would either dominate or gain your trust then play around with you, if they liked you they'd keep you around for a while. Like America, he was the dominate kind. He sees women as pet's, and he of course is the master. It made your stomach sick thinking about it, but some of the girls liked it that way. Then there was England, he would gain your trust with his cute smiles, and quirky attitude, but under it all was a bomb just waiting to explode. You shivered, it was in your best interest to just stay _away _from them.

_Jingle Jingle _

You looked up, and saw Italy walk through the glass doors. Your froze, mid slurp.

_Oh God No._

Italy was the crazy type. He was in the dominate type category, he made people his bitch. Germany his bitchiest bitch and also best friend, he might look tough, but really he is full of fright. It was because Italy treats him like a dog, but somehow he still stands, by his side. You've seen it around the neighborhood, and meetings. Japan was also apart of his crew, but he was mostly off in his own world with Sakura, and Chun Yan the fem China head.

You burried your head hoping he wouldn't see you, but that was a slim possibility. Ever since you first moved here pretty much _all _of them had an interest in you. They found you paticularily fascinating, because you had a good judgment, and didn't go waving a knife threatening to kill everyone. In fact you actually wanted to be friends with everyone. But you learned quickly when England had a knife to your throat. Now you carry a never ending supply of knives, and loaded gun. After five minutes of having your head down, you thought you were safe until...

"Ciao, _!"

You looked up to see the Italian inches from your face.

"F-Feli!" You blushed a little bit. He _was _cute, but you weren't fooled by that innocent looking face.

He smiled at your blush "What are you doing here?"

You frowned "I wanted a drink."

The Italian grabbed your drink, and took a swig without asking. He swallowed, but made a sour looking face. "This is disgusting! How could you drink this?"

"I-I just wanted to try. Give it back." your voice faltered. He was intimidating, and you didn't really want to make him upset, but you weren't going to let him push you around.

Feli smirked, and grabbed your chin tilting your face up to his. "You're so carino~! How about you come with me no?"

You glared at him. "No way in hell!" you bit his finger, and ran.

That's how the whole thing started.

**PRESENT TIME**

Your hip was throbbing, badly. You swallowed several pain killers, the wobbled off to bed. But before that you made sure to lock your windows, doors, and anything else that could let anyone sneak in. Just for good measures you put the security alarm on. Maybe you could actually fall asleep soundly for once.

_Not a chance. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I love you guyyys :D! On request I'm doing a Canada 2P :)! Hope you enjoy~! **

**SMASH! **

Your eyes flew open. You threw the blankets off of yourself, and ran to where the sound came from. You looked kind of silly, all you had on was a long white t-shirt, and you had a gun in your hand. You saw a brick surrounded with shards of glass lying on your living room floor, with a note attached to it saying;

_Dear, _ _

_ Please come outside. _

You huffed, but opened your door to see Canada standing out in your lawn.

"CANADA! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU THROW A BRICK AT MY WINDOW?" you screamed.

"Eh? I just wanted to make sure you heard me." he approached your house.

_Shit. He's got something to tell me. _

"You could have just rung the doorbell." you sighed. Canada might, be the only person who was actually your "friend" if you could call him that. He was always attracting attention, causing trouble with others. He looked scary, and gruff and that was exactly his personality.

"So what do you want lumberjack?"

Canada put a hand up to his mouth and laughed. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. I was getting bored." You could smell the beer on his breath.

You sighed, and rubbed your temples. _It's to early in the morning to do this! _

It was as if Matthew read your mind. "It's ok. We won't do anything to loud." he let himself in.

You blushed, your pervert part of your mind was slowly taking over. You looked outside, and shivered. It was almost cold enough to snow, and you just realized all you had on was an old t-shirt. You glanced over at Canada who was admiring some old pictures, you crossed your finger's hoping that you could sneak into your bedroom to change. You started tiptoeing towards your room, you almost made it, but a strong arm around your waist stopped you from going any further.

"Uh... Matthew..?" you gulped.

"Mhm?" he buried his nose into your hair. "You remind me of maple syrup. Sweet, but messy."

You blushed, the two of you stood there a moment before you dug your fingernails into his arm. "Let go please." He responded with crushing you waist harder, making you let out a gasp. "Your hurting me! Let go!"

He placed a warm kiss on the nape of your neck then started a trail of kisses up to your ear. " I'll let you go, if you can fight me back." he whispered.

That was the stupidest thing you've ever heard. Not only have you taken up twelve years of martial arts, you also did MMA for seven years, and Karate.

_He knows that! Why does he think I can't fight back? _

You bit your lip hesitating, before beating one of your limited friends up. Canada propped a knee up between your legs making you vulnerable, and weak.

You giggled, he wasn't playing fair. You elbowed him in his gut making him loosen his grip . You decided to take this as an advantage, and twisted his arm over you slamming his body on the ground. _  
_

"Why'd you do that Matthew? You know I can fight back." you bent over the Canadian holding your hair back.

"Just couldn't help myself." he had a cheesy smirk on his face. You stuck your tongue out, and ran into your room. You decided on a cute beanie, a long sleeved (f/c) sweater dress, white legging, and grey Ugg boots.

"So where are we going to go..." you trailed off. Canada was softly snoring on your couch. You checked the watch on his wrist, a screaming red light filled your eyes telling you it was three in the morning. You sighed, and placed an extra blanket on the sleeping man. You turned the TV on sitting on the ground under Matthew. Your eyelids started giving out, slowly drooping until they completely shut closed. The rest of the day was spent sleeping away. When you woke up, a blanket was covering you, and a brick with a note attached to it saying..

_Dear, _ _

_You're really cute when you're asleep, and not frowning. I made you pancakes since you slept through lunch._

_Matthew_

You smiled, and heated up the pancakes Matthew made especially for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Request :3! yay! Im so happy I spazed out and hit my hand on the table ... It hurts, but its ok :) I LOVE YOU GUYYYS! * big slopy kiss* This ones for Switzerland.**

You were walking your dog, it was a sunny happy day. You were whistling, and enjoying the scenery of your neighborhood. The houses were all cookie cutters of themselves. Rows, and rows of perfectly trimmed lawns, with bright red maple tree's, but one house stuck out from them all. It's grass looked a little more greener, and the windows seemed to gleam. Whoever lived there took excellent care of their house.

**SNAP **

The leash on your dog broke, and went straight to the house with the perfect lawn.

_Just my freakin luck. Whoever lives there is going to kill me! _

You ran over to where your dog was rolling, and digging. "No! Bad dog! Stop!" you scolded your dog. All of a sudden you heard a loud slam. You looked up to see a man with dark brown blonde hair standing on his porch.

"Hej! What are you doing?" the guy started walking towards you, and your dog. You put your hand on your hip where your gun was.

"I-Im sorry.." you tied your dog's leash back together, and started tugging on it signaling that it was time to go.

The man got closer, he had had raspberry red colored eyes, and he wasn't armed. You let out a breath of relief, and relaxed. He smiled then bent over, and petted your dog.

"You have a nice dog. I see you walking him everyday." he gave the dog a treat, in return your dog licked his face.

"You like animals?" you asked.

"Yeah, they relax me." the guy didn't make eye contact. You observed the guy in silence he was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, and dark pants.

"W-would you like to come in, and have a samich?" he asked.

You looked at him surprised. This was the first time someone had asked you to do something normal! Tears of joy started to well up in your eyes, you quickly wiped them away, but they kept coming.

"I-Im sorry! D-did I do something?" the man grabbed your shoulders.

You smiled at him "No! Of course not! This is the first time someone's asked me to do something normal.. More or less it's the first normal thing I've done since I got here!"

"Väl, you can tell me all about it while we eat. I'm 2P Switzerland."

"I'm _." you shook hands with the Switz and went into his house. It turns out, that he doesn't leave his house very often, and is regularly beaten up by Austria.

"You just let them do that?!" you were outraged. Why did the nice ones have to perish? He had showed you the bruises, and scares from the last time he had gotten beaten up.

**FLASHBACK**

_I'm only going to be gone for ten minutes. Quickly grab the cheese, and go to the self check out.. I shouldn't run into anyone should I?_

It was a risk for Vash to go out, especially if it was a common place where he might run into any of the violent 2P's. He hopped into his car hoping the engine wouldn't disturb anyone or alarm them. Even though he had spent a good amount of money getting a car that would not attract attention, he was still fearful that it might catch the eye of some violent 2P's.

Once he made it to the grocery store he quickly strode over to the cheese section, and grabbed the one of the more expensive type cheese. He relaxed, so far his plan was going as planned. He quickly started walking over to the check out counter.

"Would you like to try a sample sir?" one of the annoying sales lady called.

"Er, no thanks." he dared mumbled out.

"Switzerland is that you?" an all too familiar voice called out.

Vash froze. His hands turned to ice, and he dropped the wheel of cheese. It rolled away, and stopped at the feet of none other than Austria.

"Vash! Hello you there?" Austria had an evil sick grin on his face.

"Y-y-yes?" He was shaking out of control.

Austria picked up the cheese, and rubbed his chin "Hm the expensive kind. Hey Vash can you lend me some money?" Roderich had his hand out.

"U-u-uh.. S-s-sure..H-here." his wobbly hand took out several different bills, he handed them over no question.

"Thanks!" Austria's grin widened even more. "Hey, can you go outside with me?"

"I-I-I'd like t-to check o-out f-first." Vash was sweating.

"Go out side.." Austria's smile disappeared and stood really close to him with his hand in his pocket, something was bulging out. Roderich leaned closer "Don't make me shoot."

Vash immediately did what the Austrian ordered. He walked outside with Roderich right behind him. "Go to the alley on the left."Vash did so.

'It's been a long time.. Dear friend." Roderich had a sickly tone in his voice. Vash knew exactly what was coming, he braced himself he could hear the Austrian getting ready to beat him. But before he was hit he heard Roderich whisper " You shouldn't make a friend wait like that.." Vash was surprside, but then was attacked by hard viscous hands.

If it wasn't for the butcher who was throwing away rotten meat, he would have been killed.

**PRESENT TIME **

Vash shivered at the memories of the story. A warm hand brushed across his face catching him off guard.

"Y-You had a tear on your face." you looked at him with concerned eyes. He smiled back, and held your hand.

"This is just.. Unacceptable! You shouldn't have to be caged up in your house like this! I'm going to protect you!" you looked at him with determined (e/c) eyes.

"You don't have to do that (name). It's not necessary."

"Yes it is! Your my friend! I won't let anyone hurt my friends! Here we can trade phone numbers!" you pulled out your Iphone. Vash was surprised, he had bought the new Iphone also, but he didn't have anyone's number except for the nearby hospital. He traded number's with you, and walked you to the door.

"Well I'm sorry that I have to go. We should hang out sometime!" you smiled brightly at him.

He looked gloomy, he wasn't so comfortable going out in public places. He had surprised himself by walking out to pet your dog.

"Hey..It's ok.. We'll get your life back one step at a time." you kissed his cheek and walked briskly back to your house with your dog.

_Friendship is important Vash.. Treasure her..._

**A/N: This story was sad :'( But It fits.. I surprised at how fitting I fitted this story XD! Anyways.. I hope you guys enjoyed it! More request plllzzz~! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You... guys... I LOVE YOU XD~! Even though I only have 2 reviews.. you guys have read my stories :)! Yayyy! That's all I could ask for! Thank You! This is a Halloween Story because you know Halloween is coming up! It's nothing scary (unless you want me to write a scary one.. Then ****REVIEW!****) **

It was Halloween day, and you were stuck inside your house. This was your first Halloween living around the 2P's and you were a little worried...

_If they think killing and being violent on regular days is normal, well then... Halloween is just another opportunity to be even crazier. _

You've been up since three in the morning and it was now nine. You've done nothing but watch late night TV, and eat. You got up and stretched, were getting sick of being cooped up in the house. You grabbed your wallet and shoved your feet into some old converse. Even though you looked like a mess in your cut off shorts, and old t-shirt, at least you looked like a _hot_ mess. You walked over to Switzerland's house, and hung out for a while.

"Hey are there any Halloween parties going on?" you thumbed over an old magazine about guns.

"America always throws one, but it's scary..."

You pondered this for a moment, a Halloween party sounded like fun, but America didn't. He was bigger, and rougher than Canada but he had the looks that could kill any girls heart. Well any girl's except yours. You hung out with Vash until the sun started going down, that's when you decided it was time to go home. You quickly walked back home, finding an angry looking Canadian standing on your front porch.

"What are you doing?" you called out.

He turned surprised by the sound, but then slammed his fist into the door. "I've been waiting two hours! I called and texted you! Why didn't you have your phone?"

You were surprised at how angry he sounded, but you responded calmly "I was at Vash's house."

He shook his head "Well we don't have time. Here go in and change into this. You're going to America's party." he threw a black bag at you.

You crossed your arm's and glared at him "What if I don't _want_ to go?"

"To bad. America threatened me to ask you. You _have _to go. Here's your costume." he pushed me into the house, and pointed to my bedroom. You huffed and took the bag with, slamming the bedroom door in his face.

You didn't even bother to look at the costume, you knew it was probably something skimpy. You were right. It was a skimpy referee outfit. The shirt showed off way to much boobs for your taste, and the skirt was skin tight barely hanging at the bottom of your butt, it also had above the knee socks to go with it. You sighed and somehow managed to tie your black converse.

You opened the door and glared at Matthew "Really?"

He blushed a little "Yeah yeah lets go. I just got a text from Alfred, he wants us over at his place ASAP." You shrugged, and followed him out to his suited up ride, and headed towards to America's place.

Turns out the 'house' was actually a mansion, and it looked like the party had just gotten started. You and Matthew walked into the house, for the first time you realized he was also in costume. He was wearing a bunch of leather, and was caring a motorcycle hat. You became distracted by the green, and blue lights, and the loud music thumping over head. The music was a loud mixture between dubstep and some sort of Japanese music, but you could still here the hoots and hollers of the partiers.

You noticed that there were a lot of girls, and most of them were wearing skimpier outfits then you. A girl caught your eye, she seemed to be the skimpiest of them all, it was repulsing. She was dressed as a 'mummy' goddess that barely covered her lady parts, her hair was a light brown, but her eyes were dark pools of ink. She was clinging onto a guy with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"That's 2P Hungary, and 2P Prussia. He hates being around her, but she adores him.." a girl with buns, and two lotus flowers said.

She turned towards you "You're the new girl right? The one that everyone is interested in?"

I guess so...I'm_" you stuck your hand out for a hand shake.

The girl looked you over with her crimson eyes "You're alright." with that she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

_Ok...That was weird.._

You walked over to the bar and ordered a fruity cocktail. You nervously tapped your fingers hoping no one would try to kill you while you had your back turned.

All of a sudden an arm snaked it's way around your waist. A pair of lips crushed themselves whispering into your ear "Che cosa è una bella ragazza come te qui da solo?(What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone)"

"What?" you turned your head around. Your face was inches away from the blonde 2P Romano. He smiled a seductive smile, and whisked you out on to the dance floor. At first you were reluctant, but gave up and danced for several songs.

**If I... Should stay.. I'd only be in your way.. So I'll go... But I know...I'll think of you every step of the way. **

You groaned at the all to familiar cheesy love song. Romano cocked his head while spinning you slowly "You don't like this song?"

"No. It's super cheesy, and I heard it waaay to much growing up.."

"Well.. maybe you'd like it in Italian~" he wiggled his eyebrows. He put his mouth near your ear, and tried singing the soprano type song.

"Uh..You can stop now. Your voice is going to leave me def." you whined.

"But I just got started."

"No seriously. Stop."

"Come o-" Ramona was interrupted by a bat with nails connecting with his face.

"I believe the lady said stop."

You looked up to see Alfred grinning an evil smile. You wanted to scream, but you knew no one would bother to help you. He grabbed your wrist, and dragged you to a room that was cut off by velvet ropes.

"You're staying by my side, with _me_ the rest of the night." he whispered in your ear. You hated your self for blushing, the blush quickly spread across your face when he sat you on his knees.

"Ha, I know you would look good in your costume. You're my referee." he winked at you. You noticed he was dressed in a baseball uniform.

"Uh... I don't think there's a referee in baseball.. I think it's an umpire."

"Whatever, let's dance." he swung you around the dance floor for hours.

"C-can we stop now?" your feet felt like cement blocks, you and him had been dancing for four hours without a break, he didn't even look a bit tired.

"Hell no! We still have some night we need to burn up."

"But I'm tired!" you whined and swung your arms, you slowly started walking towards the door. An iron grip stopped you from continuing farther. You looked back and made eye contact with Alfred, he had fire in his eyes.

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave without taking back that costume of yours did you?" his eyes were gleaming, and you could feel a thin layer of sweat forming on your brow. You knew that you couldn't fight him, he was way to big and powerful. The 2P Alfred slammed you on the couch, and locked your arms over your head straddling you.

_Some one help! _

"Happy Halloween" he growled in your ear.

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you want this tp continue _REVIEW! _Remember this is _your _story! So the next big question is... Do you want to be raped by Alfred or saved? Sorry I was typign this during class so.. sorry for any errors xD! *SLOPPY KISS* **

**_REVIEW_  
**

**_REVIEW _**

**_REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

You struggled against the strong man holding you down. You could see him smiling at you, his hair was tousled, and he had something in his hand.. handcuffs?

Yup, they were handcuffs, he leaned into your ear "Wait here, I'm gonna go get us some privacy~" he placed some duck tape over your mouth. You glared at him, and started thrashing your legs.

"Hey now, your the fiesty type? I like that."

Your face glowed a deep red blush, Alfred giggled and then left the room. Once he left you tried screaming through the tape, and tugged at the handcuffs. It was no use, you could see people leaving through the parlors window.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Alright! Time for you all to go!" Alfred blew into his whistle, and cut off all the lights and music. A collective groan echoed out through the house.

Alfred tossed his huge nailed bat between his hands. "Don't make me violent. Now get out."

That made a mob of people clear the house in no time, except for one reluctant 2P.

"Alffie~! You wouldn't kick sweet ole' Iggy out now would you?" the strawberry blonde clung onto his leg, and batted his lashes at the gruff brunette.

"Yeah. I am get out." Alfred tossed the british blonde out on the streets.

_Is that everyone? _

Alfred looked around making sure no one else was around. Strangely enough he could feel a presence in the room.

"Whoever you are come out."

A shadowed came forward. It was Matthew, Al frowned and crossed his arms.

"Leave."

"Where's _?" Matthew returned Al's frown with his own.

"She's staying with me tonight. Now leave"

Matt had had enough. He knew exactly what his brother was planning on doing, he always managed turn girls inside out. He shoved his fist at his brother, slamming him against a wall. Al was surprised at his brother's strength, but in no where near matched his own. He looked up and , smiled cathcing Matt off guard.

"LEAVE!" he swung at the Canadian busting his nose open. Matt fell to the ground moaning in pain, Al picked him up like a used tissue and disposed of him outside. Al sidhed, but his evil grin returned once more to his face.

Kicking down the door he smiled. "Come on now! Let's do this right!" he picked you up bridal style, and carried you up the stairs. He seemed way to excited to get it on with you, you silently prayed in your head that he would change his mind.

He opened the door, for a second you stopped squirming to take in the humounges bedroom. It had a huge bed, twice the size of a king, a chandelier, and marble floors and columns.

He looked down at you and smiled "You like? Every room here is specially made." he threw you onto the big bed. Your eyes grew big, and you tried squirming off the bed.

"Not ah! You're _not_ escaping me!" he took out another pair of handcuffs and cuffed your already cuffed hands to the bed post. You glowered at him, and gave up.

"That's a good girl. Just calm down right now." he cooed and unlocked the cuffs that cuffed your hands together. Then he gingerly took the tape off your mouth.

Once he did that you spit in his face "LET ME GO!"

He whiped off the spit "Heh, you bitch." He came down on your lips and forced his tounge between your lips. You gagged when he went to deep, he was basically swallowing you. Your heart was beating like humming bird wings, you could feel his hand going up your skirt. Your eyes grew big when his fingers started touching your womanhood.

"N-no! Please Alfrd stop." you panted, desperate to get away. He looked at you with his blood red eyes, for a second you could see something in his eyes that you haven't seen before.

"A-Alfred?"

He snapped back, and his eyes were the same dangerous knives they were before. He put his mouth back on yours not saying a word. For a minute you forget him being violent, you were mostly startled at what he let you see.

_I'm lonely._

You then snapped back into reality when you realized he was stuffing his hands up your shirt. You violently shook your head back, and forth screaming "Alfred! Alfred! Stop!"

**CRASH!**

Two bodies fell into the huge window in the room alerting you and Alfred.

"What the hell?" Alfred looked up.

2P Canada and 2P France where picking themselves and brushing the broken pieces of glass off their outfits. 2P Matt punched Al off of you, and picked you up throwing you at 2P Francis.

"Here take her away from this shit house."

France frowned but didn't say a word, he scooped you up and headed towards the broken window as an escape. A flaming baseball zoomed past Francis placing itself permantly into the wall. Both of your eyes widened at the ball, a heaving Al was heading your direction. You could see a knocked out Matt right behind him lying on the floor.

Al had his nailed weapon in his hand holding it like a sword "Give... her.. back!" he swung the bat. You flinched expecting impact, but there was none. You opened one eye, and saw France cushioning the blow with his arm. It was bleeding badly he flinched, but other than that showed no pain. Al was then choked by Matt taking him away from the two.

"GO!"

Franics nodded "Don't stop till you see blood."

With that you two jumped out, the window into the tree. Once your feet hit the ground you carried Franics on your back running to your house. Not looking back, silently praying Matt would be ok.

**A/N: yay :D! As requested no raping time.. YET :D next up is 2P England! Stay tuned for the next story.. *SLOPPY WET KISS ON THE LIPS* I LOVE YOU FREAKIN GUUUYYYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

You tossed Francis onto your couch, and immediately headed towards the kitchen. You could feel his silent eyes following you, but you didn't really care right then. You started boiling some water, and headed straight for the extra closet where you kept all your medical supply.

"This is no time to be making tea." you heard Francis calling out. You rolled your eyes, and grabbed the first aid kit. You poured the hot water into a bowl, and grabbed a towel. You walked over to where the man was sitting, he had his feet propped up looking comfortable.

"Geez..." you stared at the mangled flesh that was called his arm. It had several gashes that were bleeding, and had splinters poking out everywhere. Tears were welling up in your eyes, if he wouldn't have blocked that hit that could have been your face.

"Are you going to take care of it, or not?" the blonde looked down. You sniffled, but took care of his wounds.

You placed the towel in the hot water, then placed it on his gash.

He sucked in air "Shit! That hurts!" he squirmed.

"It wouldn't hurt that much if you'd settle down." you accused. You noticed he looked kind of...well... Dirty. Like he hadn't taken a shower in days, or shaved for that matter.

_This feels kind of like dejavu.. Where have I seen this before? _

A mental light bulb popped up, it was from beauty and the beast! Like when the Beast had saved Belle from the wolves in the woods. You slipped a giggle, Franics looked at you curiously.

"What?" his tone coming out gruffer than necessary.

_Totally like Beauty and the Beast._

**~MEANWHILE/Canada POV~**

_For the first fucking time since I was born, Francis decides to help me. Then I'm left to beat my brother almost to death._

Matthew was basically crawling to your house. He and Al had been going at it for hours, neither of them giving ground. It was right when the sun started to rise did they call it quits. Al was to tired to move, Matthew was barely hanging on. Both of them were bruised, and bleeding badly.

_At least _ didn't get hurt. _

Matthew opened the door to your house, the TV was softly humming. He saw Francis napping his arm was bandaged, and splinted. Blackness started closing in on him, and his feet were giving out.

"Uhhgg"

"Matthew?!" an angelic voice in the distance called out.

**/  
**

You rushed to Matthew's side, and turned him over. He was badly beaten, and was bleeding. You carried him off to your room, and stripped him down to his boxers. You giggled, they were polar bear printed. You cleaned his cuts with antibiotic cream, and put icyhot on his bruises and shoulders. You looked down at the sleeping Canadian, his face was tinted a light pink. You placed your hand on his forehead, he seemed to have light fever. You bent over, and kissed his forehead before placing a ice pack on his head.

You cooked some pancakes for when the guys woke up. But now it was time to get serious, it had been several months since you have done any training. It was time to get serious again, you grabbed your sports bra, spandex pants, and athletic shorts and headed straight to the gym.

**~GYM~**

You crept in, there wasn't many people at the gym at three in the mourning. You slid into the ladies room, and changed into your work out clothes. After that you headed towards the weight section, starting off with 20 lbs. eventually going to 40. Once your arms were nice, and lose you worked on your legs by kicking the sandbag. All in all you spent at least two hours getting pumped, you could feel the power coursing back through your veins.

You walked back home whistling, and punching the air. If you kept up going to the gym you could probably defend yourself properly against most of the 2P's.

"I'm home~"

"Took you long enough!"

You gaped at Francis, he was sitting on your nice leather couch... Smoking..

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" you screeched.

Franics frowned "What? You've got a problem?" he flicked a but on your floor.

"At least go outside! If you weren't hurt I'd break your arm!" you pushed the french man outside.

You went into your room expecting to see Matthew asleep, but he wasn't there. You shrugged and went to take a shower, it was nice getting the sweat off of your skin. Once you were done with that, you noticed Francis was pacing around the living parlor.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need beer." his frown deepened.

"Well I don't have any.."

"It's ok.. Can you just go and get some cheap beer? Anythings good."

You were shocked, the regular Francis wouldn't accept anything other than the best. You smiled a bit, at least he wasn't making any moves on you.

"Alright.. Since your injured.. I'll go get some." you went in your room to and changed into pants, and a sweatshirt. You walked to the local grocery store, it was a small grocery store but it was cute and cheery. Since you were here you decided to grab a couple of things that you needed, the alcohol section was abandoned since it was only ten in the morning. It was a slow kind of day, you know the type that is just dreamy and sluggish.

"Francis..I'm home." you put the milk and cereals up.

"Thanks." he came up behind you almost making you jump out of your skin. You blushed a little when he leaned over you to get a beer. You grabbed his hand and a deck of cards , and went outside to play goldfish with old man Francis.

"Go fish.." Francis took a swig of his third beer. You groaned, he practically had every pair and he's already won about five times.

"This is boring, and childish."

"Then why are you here?" you asked bitterly.

"Because I don't have anything better to do." he popped open another beer. You rolled your eyes and took it away from him.

"You're going to have alcohol poisoning."

"No I'm not.."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

You glared at him, but he ignored your stare. It was silent except for the rustling sound of dead leaves. You glanced at him, he was good looking but his unkept looks were kind of a turn off.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you haven't taken a shower in weeks."

He smiled. Wait he smiled? "Well because for one thing I'm 2P, and it's more comfortable this way."

You shrugged, it was a good enough explanation for you. You and Francis hung out in your backyard for pretty much the whole day just being lazy. Not talking about anything particular, just chit chatting while watching the sun go down.

"It's time for me to go." Francis stood up abruptly.

" Are you sure? It's late, and your damaged." you asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine." he walked to the front of the house, and out onto the street. Before he left he saluted, you gave a half wave. You watched the Frenchmen leave into the darkness, something inside of you said you could trust him, yet he seemed very mysterious. You shrugged the feeling off and got ready for bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter xD... Next up Iggy! haha *evil grin* Ideas Ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun filtered through your bedroom window stirring you awake. You bolted up, and ran straight for the door, something told you there was someone or _something_ waiting at your doorstep. Yup. A perfect hot pink cupcake was sitting on a white plate with a white envelope sitting next to it with a heart sticker. You picked it up

_Hello there love! _

_You're invited to a lovely wonderful tea party! Please dress up! Be there around noon today, Or else._

_Love 2P Abigail and Arthur Kirkland _

You face palmed, but went into your room to pick out a dress. You don't normally wear dresses, but since it was required, you decided on a sleeveless white ruffled dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. You curled your hair, and put on some blush and mascara.

**HONK HONK**

Your jaw dropped when you saw a white limousine parked outside your house.

_Great a 2P with money. _

You sighed slipping on some sandals, and ran out the door. The chauffeur was polite, and opened the door for you.

**~ England's house ~**

You weren't surprised when you saw a huge white house with big columns, and a huge manicured lawn. The limo stopped right in front of a grand entrance. You stepped out expecting to go into the house, but the chauffeur lead you around the back of the house.

"Ello there dahling." the strawberry blonde looked up, and smiled.

You gaped at the HUGE garden. It had so many flowers, mostly roses, but they were in different colors that you'd never seen on flowers before. Some were lime-green, others were a light grey, you bent over to smell one. Not only did they look great, they smelt great also!

"You like flowers love?" Iggy was standing by you with a wide smile. For a second you forgot about the psychotic murderous 2P you knew he was, but then a beautiful butterfly landed on his nose. He flicked it off, and stepped on it mercilessly. You gasped in horror, Iggy looked at you and shrugged.

"Insects are a pest. Now come over here dear! Abby will be out in a minute with cookies." he grabbed your hand with an iron grip, and dragged you onto a path. The path itself was gorgeous surrounded by colorful flowers and such, a gazebo on looking a crystal blue lake came into view.

"You like it? TeeHee I knew you would!" Iggy giggled, and sat on a plush couch, and patted the space beside him signaling you to come over. You reluctantly sat beside Iggy sitting straight up and stiff when he put an arm around you.

"So did you like my cupcake?"

"Erm, yeah." truthfully you hadn't eaten it, after hearing the stories about him using them to poison his enemies.

"I didn't hear you?" he jerked your chin around. His deadly turquoise blue eyes met your (e/c) eyes.

"I said it was delicious! Best cupcake I'd ever eaten" you said with false enthusiasm, but it made him happy. He tugged at his bow tie, and smiled a confident smile.

"You two~!" Abby was running up to the two with a silver trey with pink teacups, and kettle. Her blue eyes were shining, and her pigtails were flowing in the wind. Her bubbly attitude out shined the flowers, but that's what her so deadly. There was a rumor that someone talked trash about her special cookies, and the next thing they knew they had swallowed a razor blade. But she had no reason to hate you... Did she?

"Here's the tea~" she quickly layed out a white table cloth, and teacups. You were amazed at how gracefully, and quickly she set everything up. As quick as she came she left with a whirl wind of pink.

You picked up the hot tea and slurped, an awkward silence hung in the air. You looked down to see his hand on your knee. You glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ehm! So.. it's pretty nice out today."

"Not as pretty as you love!" his grip on your knee tightened. You grabbed his hand and shoved off your knee.

"Hey-"

"Here eat this." You shoved a cookie into his mouth, and stood up.

"Mm~"

"This place is huge Iggy!" you walked around bushes trying to lose him in the huge garden.

"Yeah it is. It took a lot of time trying to find all these flowers." he kept up with you, him almost on your heels.

"Mhm that's great. Loads of hard work." you took a hard turn to the left.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates hard work!" he was walking by you trying to grab your hand.

"Hey.. How about we play a game of hide and seek?" you stopped abruptly causing Iggy to run into you.

His eyes widened into dangerous circles "Hide and seek? Are you sure? I love that game, and I must say I _am_ the best."

A nervous sweat formed on your forehead "Yeah.. "

"There has to be a catch though! If I win you have to be my slave for a whole year."

You frowned "And if I win?"

"Your free to leave."

"Fine. Challenge accepted." you shook the Brit's hand "I hide. You seek. Base is the Gazebo" and ran off into the greenery.

**~ England's POV ~**

_That stupid girl thinks she can out wit me. HA!  
_

" Julian secure the garden." a butler out of no where popped up beside Iggy.

"Yes master..." the butler pushed a button, out of no where a big dome surrounded the huge garden.

A sinister smile formed on Iggy's lips he took out a jagged blade "I shall seek you my dear.."

**~ Your POV~ **

You huffed and hid in a giant bush. This place was huge! And a dome suddenly appeared, great that ruined your plans of running home. You put your hand on your thigh making sure the knives you kept were still there. You sighed they were still there..

"Ready or not here I come~"

You froze when you heard his british accent. You silently prayed he wouldn't come to your bush.

"Hmm.. Found ya!" he karate chopped the bush right by yours, almost making you pee yourself. You quickly grabbed a rock, and threw it by at a tree.

_Please let that work! Movies don't fail me now! _

"Found ya!" he ran over to the tree where you threw the rock. You sprinted towards where ever there wasn't an obvious path. You fought your way through trees, bushes, flowers not really giving a care whether or not your ruining the flowers. You crouched behind some hedges, it was the wrong day to be wearing white. Branches had torn parts of your dress, and your legs were scratched up. You held your breath, and listened for footsteps.

...

There wasn't any. You pushed your way past tall grasses and vines, but you tripped on a stump hitting your knee on the ground.

"Ack!" you let out a gasp of air. Tears started welling up in the corners of your eyes blurring your vision.

"There you are love~! Now you can be my slave!" Iggy was several yards away from you.

You looked up, and scrambled to your feet. _This is the worst  tea party I've ever been to!_

"Now now, come back babe!" a knife whizzed past your head. You threw your knife right back at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Naaauuugghhttyy" he grabbed your hair making you fall backwards. You slowly got back up, the gazebo was just a couple of yards away. Hobbling quickly your fingers tips barely brushed the gazebo before Iggy death gripped your wrist.

"ABC BASE ON MEEE!" you shouted at the top of your lungs. Your touch caused the dome to go down. You were free! You looked back at Iggy fearfully, he was glaring at you but his grip was still hard on your wrist.

"My oh my! That sure was a game!" Abby was walking towards the two with a smirk on her face.

"C-can I go?" you asked all shaken up.

"Sure."

"No."

Abby glared at her brother "She won fair and square Iggy.. Let her go."

Arthur returned her glare "Fine.." he slowly released you, but tugged you back in his arms forcing a kiss on your lips.

Your whole face lit up, Abby grabbed your shoulders tearing you out of Iggy's grip.

_T-this is confusing! He's nice, but crazy..UGH! _

You trudged over to the limo, you put your fingers up to your lips. Abby sent you back home with a wave and a smile, but her eyes were telling you something different.

**_Say Goodbye your sickeningly beautiful..._**

**AN: Soooo? How'd you like playing hide and seek with Iggy :)? Rough I know... XD oh well.. Im up for more request since I got the big ones out of the way! REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are wonderful! Thank you my faithful readers! I hope I dont disappoint! You're building ****_quite _****the reputation with the 2P's.  
**

It was a cloudy afternoon and the wind rustled your scarf and hair. You frowned while pulling your jacket closer together keeping in the much needed body heat. It was unnaturally cold, unlike last week it was unnaturally sunny.

_It must be something to do with the 2P's.._

You licked your dry lips, and walked to the vendor who was selling hot chocolate. He poured steaming hot chocolate into your cup, and topped it with whip cream. You smiled and graciously took the cup, maybe things were looking up. You had nothing better to do so you started window shopping, passing by shops with dainty decorations. You were happily enjoying your hot chocolate until 2P Fem America-Amelia- spotted you.

"What the hell!" she grabbed you by your shirt collar and yanked you upwards.

"First you beat up my precious Al, THEN you have the audacity to go on a date with IGGY!" she yelled .

You looked down at your shirt which now had a cold hot chocolate stain on it, then you looked at the hand that caused it. Now you were aggravated, how did you deserve to get hot chocolate on yourself and a stupid girl getting mad at you for something you had no control over.

"Are you that stupid? If you like them so much, you must know this isn't their first time." you glared at Amelia with venomous eyes.

She let go of you and backed off a bit "Tch, whatever just stay **away** from them."

You rolled your eyes, and shooed her away.

**~ 2P AL~ **

"I don't understand... How come she isn't in love with me?" Al ran his hand's through his chestnut hair. He had been thinking about (Name) ever since that night. He couldn't get those hate filled (e/c) eyes out of his mind, she had been the first girl to ever talk to him like that.. Usually he would murder who ever dared to do so, but (Name).. She was different.

"Alffie, is everything alright?" a naked Belgium women looked at him with big puppy dog like eyes. He sighed, the girl was cute, she had long average blonde hair and crystal blue eyes but she was no (Name). Al buried his face in a soft pillow and let out an aggravated groan.

"Alffie~ come here." the lady tugged on Al's muscular arm exposing her bare skin, clearly trying to seduce him.

_She obviously only wants me for my money. Why'd I sleep with an ugly bitch like her?_

"Fuck off." with that he left the flabbergasted blonde, and rushed to go find (Name).

**~2P Iggy~**

_Hm... It was as if (Name) didn't really want to play hide and seek.._**  
**

Iggy was sitting by the window, while sharpening his knife. Your name and face had been bouncing back and forth in his brain. Abby got mad at him because he just 'happened' to bake a cake in the shape of (Names) face. Sadly Abby had thrown it out and stepped on it, he was planning on sending the cake to you as a sweet surprise.

"Maybe she's not busy...I have to go see her!" Iggy slid the knife down his sleeve, and went on his way to finding you.

**XXX**

"I'm here!" you ran to the back of the kitchen, and grabbed your apron. It was the afternoon and the winds had picked up so there were a lot of customers in the cafe looking for a way to warm up.

"Great I can finally leave!" a tall curvy brunette threw her apron in your face. You mentally flicked her off, but continued helping the cold customers.

"How may I help yo-" you stopped when you saw Al walk into the cafe.

_Shit!_

"Helloo! Are you going to take my order?!" said an annoyed Norwegian, who had a deadly look in his eyes.

"Um, Yeah." You quickly scribbled down his order, and ran to the back room.

"Gah oh my God!" you grabbed one of your employs aprons. "Hey could you work the cashier for me?"

"Sure." the good nature co-worker humbly took your position. You thanked the lucky stars that he was one of the nice ones.  
You happily made coffee's and soups occasionally looking from your peep hole.

_Ugh... He still hasn't left yet?!_

The 2P was fiddling wit an empty coffee cup. He had been there for about an hour waiting for you to come out. All of the sudden you felt a tug on your apron, you quickly turned around almost running into the 2P Dane.

"Um.. The guy out there.. With the brown hair.. He wants his coffee."

"Ok did you take his order?"

"He asked for you." Matthias whispered softly.

You silently cursed but you couldn't say no to Matthias, he was to nice. You slowly shuffled out of the kitchen the cafe had dwindled down about five loitering customers.

"May I... Take your order.." you barely mumbled out before Al grabbed you into a crushing hug.

"(Name)! I've missed you! Please stay with me!" Alfred had a crazy look in his eyes that some what frightened you. Images of the last time you were with him filtered through your mind.

"Um." you were about to decline before another arm grabbed your waist pulling you from Al.

"No, she's mine. Hello, love" Iggy placed his chin on your shoulder while hugging you from behind.

_Fuck_

You mentally face palmed.

**~2P Amelia ~**

_I didn't know she had a job.. Hey there's Alfred!  
_

Amelia's heart leaped through her chest at the sight of the handsome brute. She had been following you all day sitting on the bench outside the cafe, making sure you didn't associate with either Iggy nor Al. She found it boring because all you did for an hour was stack cups and make coffee, that was until Al came.

Amelia had been sitting on a cold bench all day being lady like, occasionally a nice young man would sit by and flirt with her. Of course she'd flirt back, but once he tried to take her home she kindly declined. Her heart and body only belonged to her beloved Al, she was a southern belle in love.

She fluffed up her hair, and walked into the cafe only to hear her heart break. Al was crushing (Name) in a hug, her ugly face in his broad chest. She was about interrupt, but Iggy came in snatching the girl away from Al. Once again the other half of her heart shattered.

"What the HELL are you two doing?!" Amelia screeched at the top of her lungs.

**XXX**

"It's not what it looks like.." you muffled through Iggy's shirt. You were sandwiched between the two guys who were fighting above your head.

"To hell it's not what it looks like!" Amelia threw Iggy off you in order to get a good swing at you. You swiftly dodged missing the blow Amelia threw at your face almost hitting your nose.

"Hey wait a minute!" you attempted talking, but Amelia was having not part in that. She swiftly kicked your stomach sending you sprawling back on the coffee table. Now you were pissed, she had no right to be making assumptions about your love life. A cloud of punches erupted fro mthe two girls and also from the two boys.

**"WAIT A MINUTE!"** the four of you stopped. The big boss was stand with a deep scowl on his face, his bushy eye brows covering his eyes. His bloodstained apron and butcher knife not making the situation better.

"(Name) I thought you were above fighting, that's why I hired you! Now get the hell out!" the boss kicked the four out on the street.

You glared at the three hobos sitting on the curb of the street. "GREAT! NOW I'M JOBLESS!" you stormed off to your house leaving two heart broken boys, and a love stricken girl to fend for themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTICE**

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for reading my stories! *Wipes tears of joy off face* I love you all! I'm almost up to 1,000 views! HURRAW! **

**Anyways... I wanted to let you guys know that I have and about to start a new story.. So if you enjoyed my writing style please check out the rest of my stories :)! Here's a taste of the new story I'm going to write.. ENJOY! **

"I swear to God if those boys think they can start a meeting without telling moi! Well they have another thing coming at them!" Kendra was power walking down the long hallway leading towards the main meeting room.

"Ms. Kendra I don't think this a good idea.. You're not even considered a power in the world yet." Sienna was trailing behind holding a clip board. Her heels were making a _click _sound that echoed through out the hall. Kendra made a sudden stop and turned towards her annoying secretary of country.

"I'm a country because I say so." with that Kendra lifted her chin and burst open the doors. Alfred was standing by a poster of a super hero not acknowledging her presence like everyone else. She quickly strode over to the American and grabbed his ear.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?" Kendra yelled in his ear making him squirm, she let go of him and crossed her arms.

"Kendra.. How nice to see you!" Alfred said with false enthusiasm.

"Shove it. I wanna know why I wasn't invited to the World Meeting?!" she said aggravated, all the countries sweat dropped.

"Er.. Well... it's because your not an official country... And well, all you are is a vacation spot."

Kendra was disgusted she wrinkled her button nose at that statement "That's not true! Just because my country has NO men in it and is ruled by a women does not, not make it a country!" she practically spit in Alfred's direction.

"Listen Kendra we'll talk about it after the meeting. Right now I'm talking about a plan of genetically engineering a super hero!"

Kendra huffed and walked out of the meeting room, she could feel several eyes followed her out. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Sienna said with a kind voice. Kendra blew a out some air and fiddled with strands of her long caramel colored hair.

_This is going to be a looooooooong process... _

Kendra knew it took more than just stepping up and proclaiming herself as leader.. She knew that much! But people actually followed her! Women depended on her! She couldn't let them down now, no it was to late to turn back!

Several countries left the big meeting room eying her. She felt as if she was waiting outside of the principles office, Kendra quickly stood up trying to look more respectable.

"Ok Kendra. We can talk now.."

**How'd you like it :)? Think I should continue ~.~? hmmm? :D? I thought of it while sleeping thought it make a pretty good story XD...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so this story is going to have more parts to it with 2P Spain... :D just letting you know. AND OMGGGG 1,000 VIEWS! * ATTACK HUGS* AMAZING, IM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKE TO READ MY STUFF! I'm back in business yall :D! thank you for all of the reviews TuT!  
**

It had been several weeks since the day you had lost your job. Your food stock was running low and your barely surviving on your last pay check. You had made futile attempts to find a job but was declined at every turn.

**Grumble **

You groaned at the sound your stomach was making. You were desperately trying to make your food last, all you had for breakfast was some crackers and water! You reluctantly arose from your cushiony couch and walked outside to find a job.

You walked back, and forth driving from mini mall to mini mall. For hours you had waslked back in forth looking for the Help Wanted sign. There was no such luck, until...

"Oops! I'm sorry!" you had run into a girl who was at least two inches shorter than you. Her was brown and in a stylish bob, she almost looked child like.

"I-it's..hic.. o-ok."

You noticed that the girl looked like she was on the brink of tears. If you weren't broke you would have invited her for coffee.

"Um.. Are you okay?" you looked into the girls deep brown eyes.

"WAAAHHH!" she buried her face in your jacket letting out sobs. For a second you were confused but placed a hand on her hed.

"It's alright.." you cooed in a motherly tone.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-it's just that.. hic.. I h-hate my job." the girl wiped her teary eyes, at the word 'job' your ears perked up.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah.. That's why I quit. Thanks for comforting me." the girl straightened up and was ready to leave but you grabbed her wrist.

"Um.. I'm currently looking for a job, so..." you trailed off. The girl looked at you shocked but then knitted her eyebrows together.

"Are you sure? I mean the guy I worked for well... he's.._ weird." _

_"_Any jobs better than none right now." you said. The girl looked a little reluctant but gave you the address of where she use to work. You quickly raced over to the address, surprisingly she use to work at a mansion. A HUGE mansion at that, you noticed a help wanted sign poking out on the lawn. You quickly stepped up the stone steps, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" a tan man with longish brown hair, and super green eyes answered the door in nothing more than black boxers.

"Um, Uh, Um.. I'm here for the job.." you pointed at the help wanted sign, you could feel a hot blush creep up your neck, and onto your face.

"Mmmm ok sígueme." he waved you inside. You followed him through corridors and hallways, opening and closing doors till he finally found a room he felt comfortable in.

"Wow.." you breathed. You wondered what type of job that other girl had before you.

"So what are you here for senorita?" the Spanish man put on a robe and poured himself some wine.

"Um.. I need a job and I ran into this girl who led me here... What's your name?" you trailed off.

The man looked at you and smirked making you blush "Toni... And you've got the job, your my new maid."

Toni walked to a closet and pulled out a french maid outfit, realizing it was one of those kinky type maid uniforms.

"Um.." you bit your lip making it bleed, you were debating whether or not being hungry or keeping your sanity safe was worth it. You decided on having food in the fridge over your sanity. What could you say? You were desperate.

"You start tomorrow, 8:30 sharp." he smiled a sinister million dollar smile. You nodded quickly, and fled the premisses.

**~Next Day~**

You quietly crept into the mansion, trying to avoid contact with Toni at all possible cost. You let out a sigh of relief once you realized there wasn't anyone here.

_Hmm that's strange.. This is a huge place.. Shouldn't it be crawling with people?_

You shrugged, and wandered around the estate lost for thirty minutes, until you bumped into the gardener.

"Hey! Aren't you the new girl?" he wiped the sweat off his forehead. You noticed he had shaggy light brown hair, piercings up the side of his ear, and orange goggles.

"Yeah. I'm kinda lost so could you help me out?" you said bluntly.

"Sure! I'm 2P Lars." he suddenly shook your hand with his mud caked one.

"Thanks.." you wiped off the dirt on your coat, and smiled. Lars walked you around the estate, you looked at the ground and kicked dried leaves.

"So you've been wandering around here for thirty minutes? Your late you know?" he smiled his green eyes glistened.

"Yeah, I'm trying to avoid Toni.." you trailed off. Lars looked at you with surprised eyes.

"Why?! Toni's a great guy!"

_Pssh great guy my ass. If he was a great guy I wouldn't have to wear this revealing uniform. _

"The maids building is right over there." he pointed towards a large building that resembled somewhat like an old time church.

"Thanks." you waved goodbye and ran towards the building. With no second thoughts you busted open the doors, only to be surprised by a group of men with maids dressed in the same skimpy uniform crawling all over them.

"Ah, (Name)! You've finally decided to join us! ¡gracias." You looked up to see Toni sitting on a velvet throne surrounded by maids.

He got up and started walking towards you, you backed away and ran towards the door pulling and tugging on the knobs. No luck. The doors were permanently fixated.

"The only way out is with a key querido." His hand came up hitting the door pinning you. His hot breath tickled your neck, you shivered. You heard a snapping noise, you glanced up to see Toni with a whip in his mouth.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into now..._

Toni tugged off your trench coat exposing your skimpy outfit. Toni twisted you around slamming you against the door. You glared at him, you looked around at the girls crawling on the floor.

_Pathetic.._

The girls looked terrified, there were visible bruises on their bodies. You held back the rage that was building up inside you, there had to be a legit reason for women having to work in this hell hole._  
_

"How?" you asked.

Toni looked at you quizzically "What do you mean"?

"I mean how can I let these girls free?" you could feel the rage building up in you. You were willing to pay a price, if just one little bump made that one girl cry, there was no telling what these girls wanted to do. While Toni was pondering your question you surveyed the room. There were no windows no nothing... How were you going to defeat the 2P and his gang? You counted up the number of maids working here, maybe.. Just maybe if you were to take them on, maybe they would join in and help.

"Ah!" Toni snapped his finger, an evil smile spread across his face.

"If you can handle me I'll let them free.. But if you complain or tap out you, and them will suffer." the Spanish man had an evil glint his eyes. You matched his with you own determined stare.

"... Fine." Toni smiled at your response. The maids looked up at you in disbelief. Their eyes were filled with fear, and hope. You nodded reassuring them, that you had this.

Toni lead you upstairs, he stripped you down leaving you in your underwear. He strapped your arms down to the wall, and started whipping you. They stung yea, but you've had worst. He noticed you weren't affected by it, and moved onto some sort of pinching mechanism.

"This could be considered rape you know." you grunted through clenched teeth. Toni just laughed and moved on to some other toy.

"I think you'll like this one." he tazed your side making you jerk. A horrible laugh escaped his mouth, he licked your flat stomach making you sick. He tazed you again, enjoying you jerking around.

"This is fun~." his eyes looked psychotic.

_Now!_

You kicked his balls before, he could go any further. He crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. You kicked him in his face knocking him out. Now you could free the rest of the girls! Your only problem was getting out of the straps. You yanked at the leather till one of them snapped. You loosened the other one, then bent down to retrieve the key from the knocked out Toni. You slipped on a long t-shirt and ran down the stairs.

"You're free!" you shouted excitedly. A group of men stood up, looking very unhappy. One came at you with fist, you dodge and kicked their feet out from under them. Then you need them in the face. Several other men came out you saying stuff like "Your not taking this haven away." or "I'm gonna kill you bitch." One by one you slayed the men, but you were slowly losing stamina.

"Ha you're not as tough as you think you are." a fist hit you in the mouth, making you spit blood out.

"Arg.." you rubbed your jaw.

"H-hey you can't do that!" you and the attackers looked back to see a group of angry maids with weapons in their hands, some even had guns. You smiled, together with the maids you took down all the men until their was a pile of men.

"Nice work! Here you're free.. You guys can find a better job than this." you smiled and handed one girl the key. They all had big smiles, and mumbled thanks.

**~Next Day~**

****You rubbed your swore mouth. That man had a nice punch! You walked out to your mailbox, nothing but bills... But a golden envelope caught your eye. Your eyes popped open to see a check for $100,000 dollars made out to you. A note was also in there saying..

_Dear, (Name)_

_You have proved your worthiness. Here's your check, and a new job to work at my gym as a personal trainer.  
_

_Toni  
_

**A/N: yay :D! Sorry I didn't want to be too graphic.. Just in case.. Review if you loved it :D! Have many more chaps ahead of us my friends!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IM BACCCKKK! I went on vacation for two days and i was bored like hell! they had no internet! And I know yall prolly don't care about what I did but I'll tell you.. My dad ran a half marathon and I had to go watch. Nothing special BUT I did pet horses in someones backyard. Now for the story.. This is 2P Greece :)! And I've been reading a lot of lemons lately.. (I know shame on me) And I noticed something.. there's one stereotype for Greece that isn't in Hetalia... Greece isn't sexual O.o.. So why not throw that in the 2P C:? This is for Greece Kitty!**

**Happy Veterans Day! I do not own Hetalia nor the 2P's just my imagination :D! **

It was kind of n odd day. Your aunt had invited you to a trip to Greece, how could you say no? Ever since you were a little kid you had read and studied greek history, and thought it was one of the most fascinating cultures out there! So many things had come out of Greece, but the one thing that captivated you was the myths.

"Ma'am the boat has docked," one the ship attendants were ushering people off of the gigantic cruise.

You smiled as you stepped off the boat, your white strapless sundress was flapping in the wind and your hair kept getting in your mouth. You stretched up towards the sun like a flower, taking in the view of the beautiful white buildings until someone grabbed your wrist and slammed their lips onto yours.

"MM!" you pushed the person off of you, and wiped your lips. You had just put lip gloss on!

"What the heck dude?!" you looked up to see an astonishing good looking man. You blushed but still glared at him for kissing you without warning.

"Ah, I'm sorry but when I saw you come off the boat.. Well I couldn't help but come here after you." he said with alert sea green eyes. You looked him up and down, you noticed he had no shirt on and was well-built. You looked around noticing that half of the people on the beaches were either naked or making out. You blushed feeling out-of-place.

"Oh ~ What do we have here (Name)?" your aunt came jiggling down the dock in her lepord dress, and feathery sun hat. You ducked your head, you could feel your blush darken out of embarrassment.

"Haha! Is that your auntie?" you could hear his sexy Grecian accent come closer to you until his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You could feel your body quiver at his touch, you looked up to see your aunt mooning over the handsome stranger.

"My, my.. Aren't you the handsome fella?" your aunt was batting her ridiculously fake lashes.

_Good Lord.. Help me. _

"You must be this lovely doves sister?" the man kissed your aunts manicured hand, causing your auburn haired aunt to giggle like a school girl. You gave a '_Are you kidding me?' _look. He smiled a white toothy smile, and shoved his hands in his jeans.

"Why don't I escort you lovely ladies around the great city of Greece?" he purred. You glared at him not trusting him for a second, you glanced over at your aunt hoping she had half a brain. Apparently she didn't, you could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was already head over heels for this tan boy.

'Yes!"

"No."

You both said simultaneously, you whipped your head at your aunt. She was already dragging the man off the deck and onto the rocky city roads.

"HEY! We're suppose to stay with the group!" you yelled while running after them.

"... And this is the boat I work on, like half of the population of Greece." the strange guy was helping your aunt onto the boat by the time you caught up to them.

"Aye, you aren't trying to skip out on work again are you Herc?" another tan man came out from the boat holding a net. You started to notice a fishy, salty smell in the air. You wrinkled your nose at the new smell, not use to the over whelming smell of fish.

"Of course not! I'm just giving these lovely ladies a tour!" the man gave a fake hurt look at his co-worker. The co-worker gave you a good look-see, and smiled. You self-concessionally hiked your dress up making sure your boobs weren't falling out. 'Herc' looked at you also, giving you a sensual stare down.

"Hey, what is this?!" you aunt most have noticed them staring at you, and put the attention back on herself. Herc gave you one good last glance before assisting your airhead aunt.

You crossed your arms, and leaned on the railing. You took in the gorgeous ocean. It was a breath taking mixture of blues, like cerulean and cyan. It reminded you of a big jewel.

_Why don't I live somewhere like this? _

"I can see you don't like Herc." you peeked over at the co-worker. He whistling while fixing a broken net.

"Mm.. Why should I?" you grunted, you were reluctant trust anyone ever since you moved into the 2P's world.

"C'mon he's not a bad guy.. He might be a player but he's not a bad guy." the man smirked, you could tell he was a bit older maybe in his late thirty's by the thin hair and smile lines around his eyes. Either it was from smiling or squinting from the blazing sun. You dug through you purse looking for your sunglasses. You put them on and checked out Herc, and your aunt.

Your aunt had her foot stuck in a net, you could tell Herc was aggravated but was trying his best to be patient. You giggled, your aunt was plump and showy, always changing her hair color and getting botox. You loved her but sometimes she could get in the way and be an attention hog, but you can't choose family. You shook your head, the breeze had gotten stronger so it was rocking the boat slightly. You chatted with the Herc's co-worker while your aunt tried to stretch out the tiny boat tour to it's maximum. Every once in a while you would look up to admire the way-to-sexy sun God, but you mostly showed the boat owner pictures of your trip, so far, and pictures of your home. You had a a slight upset feeling, like you were the third wheel or something.

"And that's a picture of my dog.. Isn't he cute?" you cooed.

"Yes very cute!"

"It's time to go," Herc was frowning.

"Already?" you arched your eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes, already let's go." Herc grabbed your hand and lead you off the boat.

"Thanks for your time!" you waved goodbye to the boat owner.

"Come back anytime!" he waved back from the boat.

**~The Tour~ **

"And this is-"

"Athena's temple!" you smirked. You had confidence in your geographic skills, and history. You climbed up the sun-bleached rocky path, while dodging pointy rocks.

"That's right!" Herc gave you a warm smile, making you blush but you were pretty sure the sunburn you were getting was covering it.

"Uhg.. It's to hot.. Can we stop? My feet are KILLING me!" your aunt came trudging up beside you. Of course your aunt was stupid enough to wear stilettos on a tour.

"Beauty is pain." you smirked at your aunt, who shot a death glare at you.

You snickered and slung an arm around her "Come on, just a few more spots."

"But we have the rest of the week!" your aunt whined.

"Fine.. We can find an ice cream shop or something like that." you squeezed your aunts hand in encouragement, she looked up to you with hopeful eyes.

Unfortunelly, the ice cream shop was on the other side of Athens, which took forty-five minutes to walk to. Your aunt remained a good sport till the end, but once she got into the shop she almost passed out from the heat. You wiped your forehead, you had to admit the heat was brutal.

"I want a bucket of your coldest ice cream!" your aunt gasped and slammed her hand on the counter. The workers looked frightened, your aunt's auburn hair was sticking up and her makeup was halfway melted off. You on the other hand, asked for a simple bottle of water and (favorite ice cream) cone.

You waited in line like a normal person, but your aunt had cut in line causing a little bit of a commotion. You cocked your head to the side and fanned yourself. The little ice cream parlor only had one ceiling fan, and it was crowded, so the cramptness of the people, plus the body heat, and the sun wasn't a very good mix.

"You seem tense." all of a sudden Hercs hands clamped onto your shoulders. You stiffened, but the rolling motion made them relax. You closed your eyes, and let out a little moan. You had been good at avoiding his passes at you, but his massaging was damn good.

"Save that sound for the bedroom." he whispered in your ear, you could feel him smirk against your ear. You blushed, there was no way that was happening!

Once you finally got your ice cream you walked outside, your aunt said she was going to hang out at the parlor for a while then head up to the hotel. She would text the hotel address, and room once it was getting dark.

"Mmm.." you savored the cold treat. You glanced up and once again was at awe of the breath taking sea. Everywhere you went there was a beautiful view of the ancient city, you were so excited to finally be in your dream city. Walking among history at it's finest! The only thing that would make it better if you didn't have to see naked people making out at every corner. Speaking of naked people you glanced over at the still shirtless, Herc who was flirting with the cashier girl. You rolled your eyes and continued to lick the icy treat.

"You have something on your chin." Herc swiped his thumb across your chin, the sucked on it.

"S-stupid.. warn me next time," he smiled at your response. You begun to walk away from him but he caught up and grabbed your hand and kissed it.

"Don't think you can escape me." he glanced at you with his seductive green eyes. You blushed and snatched your hand away.

"This is the palace of Leda.. The birth place of the future Helen of Troy. The myth is, the Zeus turned into a swan and landed in Leda's lap while she was taking a bath. And they had sex right then and there." Herc was waving his free hand. You blushed, this was the fifth place that had something to do with _sex._ An image of you bathing as the queen Leda popped in your head, and _Herc _being Zeus.

_UGH NO! Not again... This is the fifth time! _

You tossed your head side to side, trying to erase the image of you and him. You turned and started walking off from the palace.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Herc ran up beside you.

"I want to go somewhere else.." you glared at the sun, and started stepping down from the rocky cliff.

"That was my favorite though! We didn't even go to where they did it!" Herc whined. He sounded serious about wanting to go, to the bathing place, which made you pick up the pace.

"Why?! We were the only two up there!" you hopped from rock to rock.

"Exactly!" Herc was right behind you.

"Well, to ba-" you were cut short. Herc grabbed your waist drawing you closer to him. The both of you were in front of a cave opening, he wasn't about to do what you thought he was going to do was he?

"I've never had a girl resist me for this long." he snuggled his head into your chest. Your heart started thumping at an alarming pace, you could feel his hand traveling down your back resting on your bottom.

_Oh God... _

Herc started pecking at your neck, making a trail of kisses. At first you let it go on, but once you felt his hand go up your dress you pushed him off, making him fall to the hard ground.

"Hold on! First off I just meet you! Second, we are **not **about to do it in a cave," you felt your face heat up. You were at your wits end, with this Greek hottie.

_If he does something like that again... I don't think I'll be able to resist him. _

_"_Please (Name).. Whenever I look at you I get butterflies," he rested his hand on his perfectly formed abs.

"Yeah, and how many girls have you told that to?" you rolled your eyes and you felt a buzz in your purse. Your aunt was currently in a spa, and she texted you the address and room number.

_Good.. I need some spa time. _

"Take me to my hotel," you demanded. You could feel his reluctance, but eventually he lead you to your destination. Herc tried to start a conversation with you, but you were determined to stay silent.

"We're here.." you could hear a tint of sadness in his voice, like he was actually going to miss you. You looked at your watch it was one o'clock, plenty of time to relax and cool of from the blistering heat. The hotel was modern, unlike the rest of city of Athens. Herc walked you up to the room, girls were cat calling him and once again they were naked. Once you were on the floor you stormed up to your room and fiddled with the key, you ignored Herc's hot breath on your neck.

"Hey..The city becomes a lot more beautiful at night.. There's a party on the beach. Do you want to come?"

"If you're going, I highly doubt it," you said in a aggravated tone. You could feel Herc's body droop in disappointment.

_He didn't do anything (Name)!_

A voice inside your head was trying to calm you down, you had to admit, you were not sure sure why you were upset at him. He offered his time to give you a tour, on his time... Your temper slowly settled, you let out a sigh when the door unlocked.

"I'll think about it... " with that you slammed the door without looking back.

**A/N: Longest chapter ever... There shall be a second part :D! Don't you worry your pretty little heads! Sorry if he's OOC D: but i like him ^-^... **


	12. Chapter 12- Greece Part 2

**A/N: Hai :D! Sorry I don't live in greece so I dont know how they party XP.. But once you get down to that part i might suggest you to listen to ****Dont You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia ****no copy right. And if you ain't girly or don't wear dresses well then in your mind you don't have to wear it xD!And omg do you know how hard it is to type some of these parts and rereading because some of it sounds perverted :P?! Gotta save it for that one lemon!  
**

You locked the door and sighed. You grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a couple of swigs before checking the temperature. It was about one hundred and three degrees. You blasted on the air conditioner and went to take a cool refreshing shower. You washed the days sweat off and replaced with the smell of cotton candy and jasmine. After drying off and rapping a fluffy white towel around your head, you looked in the mirror to see a sun burnt face.

_Is that me? Hahaha I might actually need to go to the spa.. _

You poked at your stinging flesh, it wasn't painful more like a refreshing type burn. You decided to take an hour long trip to the spa, you put on a cotton dress and ran down stairs.

**~ One hour Later ~**

You were wobbling you feet trying not mess up your freshly painted toenails. Once you waddled back into your room you checked the clock, it was five forty-five.

_... Should I maybe attempt to go to the party.. I mean what else am I suppose to do?_

You decided to at least get ready, if the party was bust you'd just go to some restaurant. You put on some makeup and did up your eyes so they'd look nice and bright. Next you did a cute loose Greek up-do, and deiced on a simple one shoulder green dress.

_BUZZ_

You checked your phone, somehow Herc got your number... Lord knows how.

**_*Yasou (Name)! _**

**_Meet me up at XXXX Beach! _**

You rolled your eyes but couldn't help but smile. You grabbed some money, and ran out of the hotel. Once you arrived at the beach it was dark but fires and strings of lights making a path down the beach.

"Wow.." you breathed, you could see tints of green and blue in the ocean. You looked up to see a full moon illuminating the night sky, stars dusted the dark blanket giving the sky a mixture of dark blues.

"Aye *moro!" an arm was slung over your shoulder. You looked up to see a man with a beer bottle in his hand smiling down at you.

You glared at him and pushed his arm off your shoulder, "I'm not your _moro_ and your drunk."

"Huh? I'ms not drunk!" the guy came closer to you, you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Seriously dude, get away from me.." you quickly walked into the most crowded part of the beach you could find. Once you were amongst people you could feel yourself relax a little bit, but once you started to look around you didn't know anyone here.

_Ah, Fuck it. _

You wandered around the beach for several minutes. Being the classy lady you were, whenever you saw a drink you just picked it up, walked off, and drank it till it was all gone. It was several minutes till you saw someone you actually knew, the boat owner and Herc's co-worker.

"Hey (Name)!" the man was standing by a lady with long wavy hair, she looked kind of like.. A goddess (no pun intended).

"Hey.." you trialed off, he never did give you his name.

"You can call me Zeus, this is my wife Hera," he smiled and shook your hand, at those names your eyes almost popped out of your head.

_Holy cow! Are they like.. Gods?_

"I know what you're probably thinking, 'Are these people Gods?' No, were not, but you never know.." Zeus gave you a mischievous smile and wrapped his arm around his wife, who was giving you the death stare. You shivered under her glare.

_Shit and I thought I gave good death glares... _

"Hey have you seen Herc?" you asked sheepishly.

"Yeah... I think he's over at the next fire pit."

"Efharistó." you gave a little waved and walked over to where Herc was. Your heart couldn't help but flutter in excitement, it was like one of those cheesy movies where a girl would go to a foreign country and fall in love. You could feel your cheeks heat up at the thought of him, you shook your head trying to get the lovey-dovey thoughts out of your head.

_No, I'm just going to relax and not think about love and all that shit.. Hey is that Herc?_

You could see a dark brown split curl bobbing in the crowd of people, you ran towards it "Hey He-!" you were cut short by the scene displayed in front of you. A girl with blonde hair was making out with none other then Herc.

_Well shit.. He wants to play it that way then let the games begin. _

"Fuck you Herc."

"Huh?" he broke the kiss and looked at you wide eyed. "No it's not what it looks like!"

"Ha, yeah whatever," you said with fake concern. You spotted a guy with blonde hair and rockin' bod staring at you. You smirked and waltzed over to him and started grinding on him not given a damn.

The two of you danced like that for several songs, every now and then you'd sneak a peek over at Herc. The dumb blonde was sitting on his lap and nibbling on his ear. That made you unleash your inner sex god, you linked your arms around the blondes neck leaving no spaces empty.  
You started swiveling your hips, making him groan. After a couple of minutes you started getting tired of trying to be sexy and just started dancing. You closed your eyes and let the music take control, eventually losing your partner.

"(Name)," you looked up to see a pair of deadly green orbs staring at you.

"Yes? Did you finally get tired of that tramp of yours?" you asked seriously.

"... It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Alright, come and dance," you grabbed his hand and drink and started grinding, popping, locking, and bending. Even though you were in a dress you didn't really give a fuck. You rubbed your rear on his pelvis making Herc let out a little groan. You peeked over at him, you could tell he was trying his best to resist but your sex goddess was winning out.

"(N-Name), what are you doing to me?"

You turned around and ran your fingers through his hair giving him a sexy look. Finally he couldn't take anymore, he pressed his lips into could feel his tongue run over your lips, you gladly let him enter. A heat battled formed between the two of you, he easily won dominating his tongue with your own. You finally had to gasp for air.

" I guess we made up?" he smiled, you nodded with a huge blush on your face. He lovingly grabbed your wrist and led you over to the nearest boat.

... Let's just say you and Herc made some waves...

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy punch line.. But i couldn't ignore it XD anyways! Did yall know that Hercules knocked up 49 girls in one night?! One of them were to shy to have sex with him.. LOLZ! anyways... I'm not good at writing kissing scenes and what not so give me a break ok :3? **


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:... Are you ready for the creepy factor? It's Russia time.. Let's just hope you're not scared for life.**  
_

_Geez.. Can the weather get any colder?_

You rubbed your hands together, the weather has turned from light autumn breeze to bitterly cold winds from Russia. It was dark and your car had broken down. You had your hand on your hip, it was one of the eerie type settings where there was only one street light working, and you could barely see what was in front of you. You were quickly gliding down a dark street in the middle of no-where-Russia, and there was nothing but abandoned looking house on the long street.

_Is it just me or do I feel like I'm being followed?.._

You squinted your eye trying to take in the darkness. It was to dark to see anyone or anything for that matter. You sighed and let some of your hair cover your face. You couldn't get over the fact that you felt like someone was following you. You shivered at thought, knowing it was capable of happening with the 2P's.

** CRASH**

You snapped your head towards the crash. It sounded like someone had broken a bottle over someones head. That couldn't be, the houses were uninhabitable, they looked like they were about to collapse any moment. You checked, no there was nothing but fresh white snow. You walked over to the house that the sound came from. Bad Idea.

**THWACK**

"Who knew you'd be so easy to obtain da?" a blurry figure loomed over you. The pain in your head finally made you black out.

**XXXX**

Your eyes fluttered open. You flinched at the throbbing in your head, you grabbed your head.

_Where... Where am I? _

You looked around the room, it was something of a bedroom but more gruesome. The walls were shredded, and the floor was rugged to the touch. There was also a bed, stained with blood. You gulped, holding your stomach It looked almost... _fresh._ You wanted to throw up, all of a sudden something dripped on your head. You looked up and yet again something dropped on you're forehead. On the ceiling you saw red seeping through.

_Ok, I've had enough._

You pushed yourself off the floor, and walked towards the door. You turned it, but it wouldn't open.

_Maybe it just needs a hard jiggle.._

You jiggled the knob around.. Nothing. You put your foot on the door and pulled. Still nothing.

"What the hell?"

**Ding, Ding, Ding**

A light chime filled the air, it was the sound of an old child's music box. You slightly turned your head to see a tiny ballerina spinning in slow, almost painful circles. You slowly walked to the mirror stand, and closed the lid shut. A gust of wind filtered through the air giving the grey room a stale type smell. All of a sudden, a picture fluttered from the boarded up window. You bent over and picked it up, what you saw horrified you.

It was a picture of a little girl, she was strapped to a metal table. She was blindfolded and had no clothes on, her intestines were oozing out of her exposed stomach. It also looked like she had her heart taken out, and was forced to hold it in her mouth.

"T-this.. This is disgusting... Who would do such a thing?" you could feel a sour taste rise from your throat.

**Click**

The door clicked open slightly moving forward, a small light penetrated the grey dark room. You gulped, not sure if moving forward was the best idea. But how else were you suppose to get out? You slowly crept out the room, opening the door with your foot. You put your hand on your hip, your gun was gone. But not your knives. A tiny smile dared to come on your lips, but was replaced by an open mouth.

The room was grisly, there was a sickly yellow light that played through out the room. The hanging children and women made shadows on the wall. They were dressed up like puppets, a morbid smile painted on their faces, in blacks and reds. Their eyes blank and soulless, their bodies hung limp. You cringed, it smelt like death.

You gripped your knife, you quickly walked to the door that was down the hall. You grabbed open the door, and ran with all your might away from the puppet room. You walked into a different room, there was a lit fire yet it felt brisk. Your eyes became adjusted to the darkness, you saw a figure sitting in the chair. You inched forward, slowly circling the chair. You gasped, it was you! The other you had a noose around her neck, her eyes were open they looked psychotic. Her skin was shriveled up and grey, exposing some bone. Blood was dripping from the other you's mouth, yet her lips were upturned in a smile. You could hardly stand the sight.

**"Come and PLAY!" **

You came at yourself with sharp claw like hands. Your head made a circular motion, her neck making the sound of breaking bones. Her grip on your neck tightened. You gasped trying to fill your lungs again, the other you's smile widened and her fingers squeezed your throat.

"Yes, come play," a dark Russian accent breathed in your ear, you knew who it was. All of a sudden a stinging pain raced from the base of your spine up to the top. A knife had split your back open, a hand entered your back grabbing you back. You let out a cry choking on the blood in your mouth blood. You were falling, falling into darkness. You looked up to see bright violet eyes staring back at you.

_Ivan _

**FLASH **

You sat up straight. You shielded your eyes from the blinding light of the.. Automotive? How'd you get here?

"We fixed you up with a new tire, Now you will no longer have to worry about being stranded. Isn't that great no?" a man with a thick Russian accent and heavy black mustache was standing in front of you.

"Um.. Yeah that's great. How'd I get here?" you asked with a puzzled look on your face.

"You don't remember? You walked in here with a man."

"A man?"

"Yes, he was frowning. He had brown hair and a black cloak, he was leading you into my shop. You looked like you were in a daydream of some sort," the man chewed on the end of his cigar.

"Do you know where he went?" you asked while looking around.

"No he just got up and left," the man shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

You shivered, that was no dream you just had. No.. It was something much more deeper. Much more horrifying than just a simple trick of the mind.. It was 2P Ivan.. You quickly jumped in your car, and raced to the nearest airport.

**A/N: Didja think I was gonna let something bad happen to you? I would never... *grins evilly*... Ha, next up is maybe 2P Romano.. Need some humor relief after this chapter XD **


	14. VERY IMPORTANT

_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS, PLEASE!**_

**2P one shots are coming to an end.. Only about two or three more chapters left.. I know I didn't get all of them :( and I really would like to pick it up again one day but for now I will be ending it very soon.**

**ON THE OTHER HAND! DO NOT FRET **

**Im starting a whole ****_new_**** story!Yay! This story will be HUGE! I mean it's gonna be a long one. It will be another HetaliaXReader, but instead of one shots, it will be broken up by character, let me explain.**

**You will be spending one year with ****_each _****and every character. Since you are a new country, you will choose which one you want to be with. (No Russia puns please XD) Haha I still suck at summerys but you get the gist. This story is based on YOU! It would be a big help if you would participate in the polls and reviews. **(It might eventually dwindle down to less than a year just depends on how much I can write and what character it is)**  
**

**I look forward to this next story, and hope that yall come check it out. I would really LOVE it if this story becomes as popular or more than the 2P's! **

**Sincerely, JiNgLeBeLls912**


	15. Chapter 15- The End?

**A/N: So i messed up =/ I messed up Prussia's appearance at the Halloween party xD.. mah bad.. So just roll with it.**

"May I take your order?" you asked in a too sweet voice. One of your friends was out sick and couldn't work today, even though you have a job over at Toni's gym, your friend needed the money.

You quickly scribbled the order and put it on the turning wheel. You sighed and blew a piece of hair out of your eye.

_Man... She works at dump. _

You looked around at the scenery of the bar, the seats were leather and torn, it was dark and smelt like grease. The only customers that had come around for the last few hours were muscle men and motorcycle gangs.

**Ding!**

You looked up to see, none other than 2P Feliciano and his gang. You hit your head on the counter, regretting helping your friend.

"(Name)! I didn't no you worked ahere!" Feli jumped on a stool, looking at you lustfully.

"No, I don't work here. My friend does, and if you try anything I swear I'll kick your ass," you glared at him. Feli smiled and licked his lips, you did a little shiver. He laughed at your reaction, you looked at 2P Germany, he had his arms crossed looking at Feli longingly. 2P Kiku was standing there in his all black looking strong, and dominate. You were about to lead them to a table when you noticed a man with long white hair, and blue eyes standing behind Germany.

You lead the guys too there table, once they were seated you whispered in Feli's ear "Who's the new guy?" you nodded your head towards the silvery man.

Feli's smiled widened "That's 2P Prussia."

You glared at him and gave him the menus, you noticed Prussia watching you.

"What do you guys want?" you asked the group of guys boredly.

"Hmm, I want beer," Feli smacked his menu down, and looked at you with his deep red brown eyes.

"Me also," Kiku was sharpening his samurai sword, you gulped and nodded.

"Ich auch," you guessed it meant 'me too'.

You turned towards 2P Prussia "You?" you asked not looking up form your pad.

"I'll just have water," he said calmly.

You gave a confused look, but then went to the back to get the drinks.

**~Meanwhile~**

"She's cute isn't she," Feli cooed while watching you from the bar. Germany shifted feeling a bit of jealousy, but remained silent.

"I suppose. She doesn't seem to have much of a dominate air to her though," Kiku looked into his shinny sword.

"What do you think of her Gil?" Feli batted his eyelashes at him.

"I don't know," he said bluntly with no emotion.

"Ah, You guys are no fun. How about I mess with her?" Felis's eyes had a dangerous glint. 2P Prussia glared at Feli but said nothing, he glanced over at you. You were carrying four beers and heading this way.

"Alright you guys.. Here you go-" Feli stuck his foot out making you trip spilling the drinks on yourself. Feli erupted in laughter, a massive blush instantly took over your face, the sticky liquid had seeped through your white shirt exposing your (f/c) bra.

"You jerk!" you screeched and quickly ran off to the back of the kitchen. Prussia got out of the booth shooting a glare at Feli, he just shrugged and continued to giggle. Gil followed you to the back of the kitchen, you were pacing around with your arms crossed over your chest.

"What am I suppose to do now?! I have at least two or three more hours of work! I can't walk around taking orders looking like_ this," _you mumbled. You didn't notice the albino standing behind you until he spoke up.

"Here, you can wear my jacket," he placed a leather jacket on you head. You looked up to him with thankful eyes and slid the jacket on.

"So what are you going to do about Feli?" Gil was leaning against the wall with a pan in his hand.

You smirked and tied your hair back "You'll see."

"Well what ever you do keep Luddy out of it," with that he placed the pan down and left. You mentally rolled your eyes and started cooking, you threw a bunch of spices and a _special _ingredient.

You opened the swinging doors with your hip and went towards the boys table with a huge grin on your face.

"Eat up boys," you set the steaming food in front of them.

"We haven't ordered anything yet," Feli looked up.

"Yeah well I chose it for you, Feli you like pasta right? Especially if it looks like _blood_ right?" you smiled at Feli, revealing your best masterpiece yet. His eyes grew big at the sight, it looked like a human heart but it was made from pasta.

"This looks delicious!" he tied a napkin around his neck and started digging in, you stifled an evil laugh.

"It's made from the heart," you put emphases on the heart part. The four finished their meals and left, not leaving a tip nor a tab.

**~The Next Day~ **

_Dear, (Name)  
_

_You are invited to attend the funeral service of Feli Vargas.  
_

You giggled and put on a black dress, and brought a handkerchief. You arrived at the funeral house, there you saw Feli lying in a coffin. You wiped a crocodile tear off your cheek, and headed over to Luddy. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. It was probably the saddest thing you had ever seen but...

"Luddy! What happened?" you asked concerned.

The German looked up at you "I don't know! He was fine when he went to bed.." he trailed off, putting his head in his arm and sobbing. You rested a hand on his back comforting him.

You walked towards the coffin. Feli's eyes were open and he had a smile on his face.

_I can't believe I was capable of doing this..._

You looked down at Feli, "Rest in peace..." you closed his eyes and walked away.

**A/N: How's that for the end? WHAT HAVE THEY TURNED YOU INTO!? Ahahaha xD that was your first kill... Anyways, that was the last chapter :(.. *cries* B-but it's ok! Because it's not the full end! I'll come back! But for now, I will be working on my BIG writing project! I hope you all check it out!  
**

**SHOUT OUT TO THE WONDERFUL COUNTRIES OF THE WORLD!  
**

**USA, Canada, UK, Australia, Philippines, Puerto Rico, Argentina, Germany, Sir Lanka, Mexico, Netherlands, Denmark, Dominican Rep., Chile, Japan, Norway, Russian Fed., China, Malaysia, Guernsey, Brazil, Sweden, Guam, Singapore!  
**

**I look forward to seeing you guys again!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA I'm back :))))))... I dont know what I'm doing yet but whatever I'm doing it -_- **

You sat in your living room sipping tea. Ever since the funeral your head had this horrible pounding, and worst of all you had a second voice.

_**Good job (Name)... You managed to murder Italy, who are you going to kill next?**  
_

You rolled your eyes, you weren't going to kill anyone. That was just an accident, plus he had it coming the world is better off without him. But... The crying face of Germany was saddening, making you almost wish you hadn't taken the mans life. You sighed, placing the delicate teacup on it's matching saucer.

**_Come on... You know you want to get revenge, maybe Al would be a good target.. You have it in you y'know. _**

You shook your head violently, that was thoughts of a murderer. You weren't a murderer! You silently decided to go visit Switzerland, some fresh air and a good spirit was what you really needed.

You hopped up the steps to Switzy's house and pressed the doorbell, "Oh, (Name) what a nice surprise! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea, I'm sorry.. I've just been caught up with some things," you casually shrugged and entered the familiar house.

"Well I haven't been doing anything either, just reading this book. It's really good, I could lend to you if you would like," the mans violet eyes smiled, oblivious to the fact your eye was twitching uncontrollably.

_No! I'm not going to hurt my friend... _

You heard a deep chuckle ring inside your ears, you gritted your teeth and clutched onto the arms of your chair, "That would be fine, thank you."

"Are you ok? You seem pale," Vash looked at you with concern.

"Yes, I mean no..I don't think so.. I really need to go," you stood up abruptly and headed towards the door.

"But you just got here!" Vash grabbed your sleeve, making you face him. He gasped in shock, your usually perky (e/c) eyes were now a bright blood red.

"I need to go," you pulled away from him and ran out the door.

_**Hahaha! You can't even keep yourself from killing your friends! You are turning fast.. Let me out, I want to play.**_

_Shut up! No, you are not going to "play"! I will not go down to the 2P's level.  
_

You shook your head, you ended up sitting on a bench in the park. Your hands were folded and you were staring into space, thinking of a way to get rid of this stupid voice inside your head.

"(Name)? Is vat you?" a familiar German voice called out. It was Luddy, he looked a lot better from the last time you saw him at the funeral.

"Yeah, it is."

"Vhat are you doing here?" he asked taking a seat beside you.

"Thinking."

"About vhat?"

"Things..." you trailed off looking at the pigeons, suddenly a knife was flung at the group piercing one right through the heart.

"You know vhat I find interesting.. I've been vhinking, Italy didn't go anyvhere after vat diner." You stiffened.

_**Ha! He knows, now what are you going to do? We can't let him leave this park alive..**_

__You swallowed hard and faced the blonde, "I had nothing to do with his death.."

The German smirked, "No need to lie, (Name). I know you did it, you vant to know how?" he leaned into your ear and whispered, "I can smell it all over you. Murder vat is."

You jumped up, "L-Leave me alone," you began to run but was snagged by his iron grip, before you knew it you were flung into the forest part of the park.

"You aren't going to leave here alive (Name)," You looked up in panic at Luddy, he had a death glint in his eyes. He slammed your body against a large tree with a knife against your throat.

"Any last vords?" you bowed your head and began laughing manically.

"Vhy are you laughing?" the German narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his weapon.

"I'm not going to die... You are!" Suddenly the German fell to the ground, grabbing his bloody side.

"V-Vhat on Earth?" he looked up at you in shock. Your eyes were now a burning red, and your bodies demeanor had changed from a frail girl to a striking tiger.

"**Shut up**," you said while kicking him repeatedly. He luckily stopped your next attack by grabbing your foot and twisting it, you let out a yelp in pain a fell backwards. The bleeding man struggled to stand up but managed, and started limping towards you with a knife. Before you could react he plunged the knife into your shoulder making you cry out. You grabbed his hand pulling the blade out and twisted his wrist making the sound of bones crunch.

"Stupid bitch," he drew back trying to escape, but you weren't about to let him. You took out one of your own and threw it into his back, making him crumple to the ground.

"**Good, good...**" you loomed over his body, you could see his soul slowly drifting out from him. It was a sad sight to see, Luddy's breathing became raspy and heavy. You weren't sure if you would rather see him struggle or just to end it now.

"P-please," he began to beg, you smiled a wicked smile.

"**Goodbye..Luddy,**" with one easy slice across the neck you took his life. A sinister laugh filled the air making birds fly away.

**_You are now officially one of__ us.._**

~The Next Day~

"What's this?" Al ran a hand through his brown hair. He had just read an article in the paper that Luddy was dead.

"How could this happen..?" he sighed, whoever it was they were super dangerous. Not even he attempted to start a fight with Luddy. Al smiled and put his red aviators on, and grabbed his spiked baseball bat.

"I want whoever did this... And I bet everyone else does too."

**A/N: OH SNAP! You just killed Luddy xD! Way to go, you are now being man hunted for your amazing strength and what not ^-^.. Anyways I is back and will write a couple of more chapters and maybe some more angst stories... check meh out :D! **


	17. Chapter 17

You rocked back in forth in a dark corner of your house. Since the day you killed Luddy you were able to regain half of your normal self back, but your other self was slowly taking over. You had barely eaten anything and your hair was falling out by the clumps. It was abnormally silent, the air felt heavy and hard to breath.

_What am I going to do now? I'm liable to kill.. This isn't good, no no no no._

You took in a ragged breath, jumping at the sound of your cellphone going off. You didn't answer it instead you placed your hands over you ears blocking out the sound. Once the ringing stopped you crawled over to the device flipping it open, the harsh light blinded you in the darkness.

**1 missed call from: Matt **

You sighed and powered down your phone, suddenly a crack of lighting danced from behind the blinds in your room. The loud boom rattling your house, you squeaked and scurried into your closet. You cracked open the closet door so you didn't feel so closed in. For hours you sat in your closet shaking while raindrops conducted a light song on your windows. Suddenly you heard a loud crashing noise heading up towards your room. You held your breath while watching the door slowly creak open.

"(Name)... Where are you?" an eerie voice called out from the grey shadows.

**_Their here for you... Your times up now, better run while you have the chance. _**

You shuddered but remained silent. Your shaky hand felt around for the knife you kept in your closet under a pile of old shoes. Once your hand grasped it you were no longer shaking, you felt powerful.

"Where are you..?" a sinister giggling voice asked.

You silently crawled forward, you could hear the heavy breathing of the man in your room. Your eyes were now a thirsty red that pierced the black nothing.

"(N-Name)!" the unsuspecting man dropped to his knees, choking on blood gushing from the wound in his neck. You laughed and kicked the man down, walking over to the window. Snapping the blinds open you saw a mass of lights, and they were all heading towards your house.

"**So they've come to play?"** you giggled and ran around the house setting up quick booby-traps.

The front of your door was kicked down, "(Name), we know it was you who's been killing.. You're the only one in this city who hasn't turned." The group walked forward, suddenly a group of stringed knives drilled into their bodies. The windows were broken, 2P! Japan and his group jumped in and started ransacking your house. The 2P! Nordics invaded the back door, in no time a mass of evil people were gathered in your house. Blood splashed across the walls, everyone killing just to get to you.

"Al! What's going on?" Artie/Iggy walked over to Al who was standing out in front of your house watching all of this go down.

"A man hunt, that's what!" he said while pounding angry men in the face with his bat.

"SHE'S NOT HERE! That bitch is going to pay, who knows how many people she's killed!"

**"AHAHAHA!" **a manic laughter carried out through the soggy night. Everyone stumbled out of the house looking for whoever owned that laugh.

"Up there!" 2P China pointed up towards the telephone pole, there you were standing in a soaked white night gown.

**"Awww how sweet, everyone came to play." **your new voice giggled. Al shuddered, you had turned into more of a creeper than Artie.

"We are _not _here to pray," 2P Japan shouted angrily.

**"Ahaha, is someone upset? I didn't think you would have been happy to get rid of Italy," **you laughed. Japan grunted and unsheathed his katana and charged up to the pole you were standing out. You grinned and walked onto the wires swinging and laughing.

You ignored the fact that Kiku was coming to get you, **"I like... to play.." **You began your game with a knife thrown at the crowd below, you struck 2P Hungary, 2P Netherlands, and 2P Belarus.

"You.." Kiku panted, you turned and saw him balancing on the wires running towards you. The sound of metal on metal gave you an electric feeling. You blocked his attack easily, but he wasn't giving up. Kiku made nice stabs and slices at you, but you easily dodged them.

"Y-you're strong.."

You smiled and with your other hand, cut his sword hand off. Kiku let out a painful cry and lost his balance , falling to the ground below.

**"Mhhmmmhahaha." **You tiptoed across the wire, a strike of lightning played against the sky. In horror the Asian family retreated into the woods, all but 2P Yao who crouched beside the Japanese mans body.

"Are you ready to die?" 2P Romano who was usually care free now clutched a gun that was aimed towards you. Spain stood beside him holding a deadly looking axe.

**"Are you?" **the Italian provoked at this comment began to fire shots. Amazingly you spun and ran away from them. Throwing smaller throwing knives at him, one successfully penetrating his chest.

Al had, had enough, "(NAME)! Get down and face your punishment!" He might be a hard ass and merciless but you were delusional, psychopathic.

_N-No! Stop it! You're going to kill everyone!, _you tried reasoning in your mind.

_**Is that what we're here for? **_

_****_You began fighting yourself trying to over power your 2P.

_I won't let you get away with this!_

__**"Ahaha.. AHA!AHAHAHAH!" **your 2P began to scream and laugh, grabbing her head. You were fighting her with all you had, you choked her throat so she couldn't speak anymore. You gained control of your right arm that was holding a knife, you inwardly gulped.

_It's time.. To end this!_

_**You wouldn't!**  
_

"What is she doing Al?" Artie asked.

"I..I think she's about to kill herself. Artie get Matt and help, help (Name) before it's to late!" Al rushed forward to the pole, not sure of what he was doing.

But it was to late you saw no way out, with one quick motion you plunged the knife straight through your heart. Everything was in slow motion, you felt yourself slip from the wires and fall slowly to the ground. You saw blackness, you were being swallowed by blackness like the dream you had in Russia. But it was different, almost peaceful. With one last gasp your life was gone and your body hit the ground with a hard thump. Everyone was silent, no one dared to get near you just in case. Finally Al walked towards your body and nudged your remains with his foot. He let out a rugged sigh and knelt to the ground.

"She's dead you guys.." _**  
**_

**A/N: Sorry.. You had to die... XD I'm sorry! But now I'm gonna start a new story (and actually commit to this one)! It's gonna be a demonHetaliaX Reader sort thing. So if you liked this you will definitely like this one :P And sorry again for killing you off so quickly but you had to go so that I could start the new story :D! **


End file.
